An Atomcat Christmas
by Brain Dead Monkey Writer
Summary: Atom and Tsugio go searching for a Christmas present for Munch. Another Atomcat fanfic.


The snow was falling, as the children ran cheerfully through town. It was winter, and Christmas was right around the corner. Trees were up, Santas were out, and hopes were high. In one house, though, lived a male cat, pondering something.

"…and a happy new year!" Sung a young boy barging into the room, and saying to the cat, "Merry Christmas, Atom!" "Merry Christmas, Tsugio." Atom replied. The tomcat just looked out the window, thinking. "Hey, what's up? You look upset." Tsugio asked. Atom just sighed, and replied, "I don't think I've brought up that me and Erica's cat, Munch, are in a relationship, have I?" "Not really. Not that you needed to. You and Munch have been acting so lovey-dovey towards each other recently, that Erica, me, and even her jerk of a brother can notice." Tsugio responded. "Well, it's Christmas, and…I just want to give her a present. Problem is, I can't decide WHAT. Should I get some food? No, as me and her get plenty of food. How about a collar? Why? Her bowtie looks just fine. Okay, how about some flowers? I can't just steal from a floral shop! From the garden? How am I suppose to find natural flowers at this time of the year?!" At this point, Atom was turning red in frustration. Eventually, he threw his front legs up in the air, and went back to staring at the window.

"Well, how about you and I go look for a gift? Can't be that hard." Tsugio suggested. He picked up the tomcat, and the two head outside. Immediately, they spot the female kitten wondering around. "Oh, hi, sweetie!" Said Atom. Munch promptly smiled and meowed in response. Atom jumped down, and nuzzled the female with his head. "Hi, honey! Merry Christmas!" Said Munch. Of course, it just sounded like meows to Tsugio, but to Atom, it was the most heavenly voice he had ever heard. "So, what are you up to?" She asked. "Well, it's a surprise! You'll just have to wait and see!" Said Atom, with a little smirk on his face. The two hugged, and Atom went back to Tsugio. He waved to his love, as the two head off on a journey.

First off, the pet store. Alongside the sounds of barking, meowing, chirping, among others, is pet accessories. Normally these would just be items for humans to give to their pet as little toys, or to make said pets look good. For now, though, it's a stop to find the perfect present. "Okay, so, let's see…well, we could get her a yarn ball." Said Tsugio, holding one up to show to the tomcat. "Nah, it seems a bit un..necess….ary…" Atom's eyes immediately widened at the ball, as he pounces at it. Tsugio just rolled his eyes and chuckled. Even with the enhanced powers, Atom was still a kitty cat at heart. Atom very quickly realized what happened, and stopped. "Yeah, yeah, laugh. We all have to give into our natural side once in a while." He muttered, when he noticed something down the hall. It was clear, and had a notable smell.

"Catnip."

Now, Atom DID have a certain fondness for catnip, but it was nothing compared to Munch. She loved the stuff, which was unfortunate for her, as she was rarely given any as a gift. Still, he wanted to give her a great present. "Hey, Tsugio!" He called out to the human. "Yeah? What is it?" "Let's get her this!" Atom grabbed the clear tub, and handed it to Tsugio. "A catnip container? Does she like catnip?" "Oh, she LOVES it. I think even more than I love her!" The tomcat joked. Luckily, it was priced at ¥2368 **(AN: Or, in other words, $20)**, so Tsugio managed to buy the tub. "You're lucky I actually have that much." Said Tsugio, annoyed. "You're right! I'm lucky, and grateful!"

"You do realize she might want more than just a tub of this stuff, right?" The young boy asked the tomcat, as they went down the street. "Huh? What do you mean?" "I mean, catnip may seem like a nice treat and all, but if you want to get to a girl's heart, shouldn't you try to get more than just that?" Atom pondered about it. Perhaps Tsugio's right. "Alright, where should we go next? I can't think of another pet store around here." He asked. "Let's try the park. Odds are there's bound to be at least a small gift there." As they made their way down to the park, they noticed a bunch of cats there. "Hey, look, guys! It's the freak!" One of them called out to Atom. "Sheesh, how'd HE end up with Munch?!" "I guess she was either bribed or threatened. I seriously can't imagine a babe like her going for a weirdo like him." Tsugio naturally couldn't understand what they were saying, but Atom could…..and he wished he couldn't. "Atom, something wrong?" The boy asked. "Huh? Oh, no…no, there's nothing." As they walked, the cats heckled him some more. "Hey, robo-cat! Don't ya need to charge your batteries?" "BLEEP BLOOP! WHAT IS CAT FOOD? I EAT GEARS!" _"Please stop." _Atom thought.

Finally, the two make their way out of the cats' sight. "What was up with them?" Asked Tsugio. "Well, um…they kind of have a sort of prejudice against me. Not that surprising, considering what I am, but it gets even worse, because they flirt with Munch sometimes. She admitted to me it's painful for her." The tomcat revealed. Tsugio's eyes widen in shock of that. "Wh-why didn't you tell me before?!" "Because you've already got bullies of your own. The last thing you and I need is for you to get involved." "But-" "No buts. Now let's get searchin'!" Atom declared cheerfully, a contrast to just a couple of seconds ago. Soon, they arrived at a forest. The snow completely blanketed all the grass and the trees. Atom breezed around, with the thought of Munch's presents on his mind. In contrast, Tsugio could only think of those cats, hating Atom. _"Man, and I thought I had it bad. I'm not surprised though. He tries his best to hide himself from humans, but he can't hide from his own kind. I wish there was SOMETHING I can do." _"Hey! Tsugio! Come quick!" He heard the tomcat call out. As Tsugio ran toward him, he noticed Atom had a big smile on his face. "Look, look, look!" He said happily to the human, pointing to a peculiar sight in this weather…..a white flower.

"What the-? What is this doing here?" Tsugio pondered. "How should I know? Isn't it beautiful? It's perfect for her!" Atom immediately searched in Tsugio's pants pockets, and found a pair of scissors. "Wha-what are you doing?!" "Thank you!" He cut the stem, and grabbed the flower. "You know, I think all of this should be good. Something I know she'll love, and something that looks nice." The tomcat decided. "Are you sure?" "Yep, positive." He leaped onto Tsugio, and they made their way back. "You DO realize we'll have to go through those cats again, right?" The young boy revealed. "Yeah….but, if it means giving my girl the best Christmas she's ever had, a couple of insults sounds alright." They walked back to town, where things seemed alright….then THEY showed up again.

"What's up, freakazoid?!" A tabby cat called out. Yep, it was those cats again. Atom, naturally, got extremely , and stammered, "Uh…hey, guys! What's up?" "Can it, Furtron. None of us know what you're planning, but odds are, it's not good. I don't like you, my friend doesn't like you, none of us like you, the fact you managed to get the hottest girl cat in town doesn't make us like you any more. In fact, it makes us hate you quite a bit. So much so….I think it's time for a little payback…" As soon as the last part was spoken, Atom's eyes shrank in fear. "Tsugio, get us out of here. NOW." The boy tried to run, but was quickly pounced by several strays, all at once. Atom jumped down, with the flower in his mouth, but was immediately stopped by that same tabby cat. He hissed, and scratched Atom's face, causing him to drop the flower in the process. "Well, well, well…I guess this is your gift to Munch, eh?" Said the tabby, eyeing the flower. "I'd hate to see the look on her cute face when you give her this one all smashed up." With an evil smirk on his face, the tabby slammed his paw on the flower, crushing it. "No, no, NO!" Atom yelled, with tears streaming down his face. "Heh heh, I guess you won't be having that little honey for long. Eh, I wouldn't worry about it. I might get together with her, maybe a little nuzzling, some smooching, maybe, no, most assuredly I'll be better than what she seems to think you are!" The tabby bragged. But then, out of the blue…

"What are you doing with Atom?!"

The two looked and saw Munch, standing there. "Oh, well, hello, gorgeous. Me and the boys were just messing around with him, just a little jo-" "Yeah, right! I saw the whole thing!" She interrupted the tabby, as she walked over to Atom. He was sobbing non-stop, and tried to hide his face from his love. "Atom, please don't cover yourself like that." Said Munch, trying to calm him down. "N-n-no…I messed up b-big time. This was s-supposed to be a big present f-for you, but now, it's all ruined!" He cried out. She took one look at the flower, smiling at it's intention. "Well, you know, Atom, I'm perfectly fine with a smashed up flower as a gift. The fact you tried to get me a gift at all really shows how different you are from anyone else." She said softly to him. "I would've been just fine if you had brought me nothing, but you tried to go the extra mile. Even if you did fail at that, I will still love you for trying." Atom looked up at Munch, surprised. "Wha-really?" "Yes, really." She gave him a small, but passionate kiss. "Merry Christmas, Atom. I love you." "Merry Christmas, I l-love you too."

"Seriously?! Even after all this, you STILL pick that freak?!" The tabby yelled angrily. Munch glared at him. "Oh, so just because he's different, I should just snub him away?! I would pick him anyday of the week before I stoop myself to dating a jerk like you!" The tabby cat suddenly shrunk at her sudden anger. He quickly ran off, and the others followed him. "Wow. That scared them off." Atom said. Munch looked back at him, smiling. "Well, I got fed up with them. I told you about them already." She said, as she gave her boyfriend a big hug. "Honestly, Atom, this is the best Christmas present I ever h-" Munch suddenly stopped, and started sniffing. "Is….is that-?!" "Maybe it is." Atom replied with a smile on his face. She smiled, and immediately ran to Tsugio, and found the tub. "CATNIP! Oh, Atom, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She hugged him once again. Tsugio opened the tub, smiling, and the two cats jumped in, sniffing in happiness. "You know, Atom, odds are those cats will pick on you again. You know that right?" Asked Tsugio. "Yeah…..but at the same time, I have you as a best friend, and Munch as the love of my life. Who needs those guys, anyway?" Munch stopped, and ran off. "Hang on a sec!" She said. She suddenly came back with a Santa hat, and gave it to Atom. "This is the only present I can give you. I'm sorry it's not that nice, but still!" "Oh, it'll do just fine, only if you can be Mrs. Claus." The female kitten kissed him again, and said, "Of course."

Thus ends a wonderful Christmas journey for two cats, and a young boy. Merry Christmas, everyone.

**Huh. I just realized how un-Christmasy this was…ah, well, who cares? It's done! Yippee!**


End file.
